swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Brzask Nowej Ery
Brzask Nowej Ery (ang. Dawn Bible Students Association) – instytucja prawna używana przez odłam Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Ruch ten został założony z zamiarem przekształcenia się w wydawnictwo, które stawiało sobie za cel wznowienie drukowania i dystrybucji pierwszych sześciu tomów Wykładów Pisma Świętego autorstwa Charlesa T. Russella, które Towarzystwo Strażnica oficjalnie zaprzestało publikować w 1927 roku. W roku 1966 Brzask opublikował małą książeczkę „Oh, the Blessedness”, w której odrzucił większość poglądów C.T. Russella dotyczących proroctw biblijnych i prognoz czasów końca ze względu na, jak to określono, liczne wewnętrzne sprzeczności. Historia W 1928 Norman Woodworth (1891-1976), kuzyn Claytona J. Woodwortha, po długotrwałej krytyce nowej polityki Towarzystwa Strażnica i działań jego prezesa, Josepha F. Rutherforda, postanowił rozpocząć nadawanie programu radiowego „Frank i Ernest” za pomocą bruklińskiego grupy odłamu Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Wcześniej był on odpowiedzialny za nadawanie podobnego programu radiowego dla Towarzystwa Strażnica. W 1932 roku założono korporację Dawn Publishers, Inc., której siedziba mieściła się w Brooklynie, stan Nowy Jork, zaledwie kilka przecznic od siedziby Towarzystwa Strażnica. W 1940 roku siedziba została przeniesiona do Rutherford, stan New Jersey pod obecną nazwą, „Dawn Bible Students Association”. Brzask powstał gdyż Norman Woodworth i inni postanowili rozpocząć wznowienie i redystrybucję Wykładków Pisma Świętego C.T. Russella. Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu nadawania programu radiowego Frank i Ernest zaczęto drukować 4 -stronicową broszurę: Bible Student's Radio Echo w celu podtrzymania zainteresowania. Wkrótce nazwa publikacji została zmieniona na The Dawn and Herald of Christ’s Presence (w Polsce „Świt Królestwa Bożego i Wtórej Obecności Jezusa Chrystusa” wydawane w latach 1958–1990), a jego objętość zwiększyła się do 16 stron. Początkowo pismo ukazywało się jako dwumiesięcznik, później jako miesięcznik. W języku polskim od 1932 do 1946 roku ukazywał się 16-stronicowy miesięcznik (od 1944 jako dwumiesięcznik) „Brzask Nowej Ery” wydawany przez Polish Bible Students Association (Stowarzyszenie Badaczy Pisma Świętego) wydawany w Detroit. W 1942 roku na konwencji w Detroit polskie zboru Brzasku zjednoczyły się z polskimi zborami związanymi z Pastoralnym Instytutem Biblijnym tworząc Polish Bible Students Association. 30 lat po zakończeniu wydawania „Brzasku Nowej Ery”, w 1975 roku postanowiono wydawać we Francji dwumiesięcznik „Blask Nowego Wieku”. Czasopismo to wychodziło do 1983 roku. Późniejsza historia Brzask stał się wpływowym odłamem Badaczy Pisma Świętego, który skupiał dużą liczbę członków, którzy opuścili Towarzystwo Strażnica pomiędzy 1918 a 1928 rokiem. W 1929 roku zorganizował pierwszą coroczną konwencję "Stowarzyszenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego" W rezultacie, w różnych krajach powstały nowe grupy Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Rozpoczęto też publikowanie ich literatury w różnych językach. W roku 1966 Brzask opublikował małą książeczkę „Oh, the Blessedness”, w której odrzucił większość poglądów C.T. Russella dotyczących proroctw biblijnych i prognoz czasów końca. Publikacja ta spolaryzowała tych Badaczy Pisma Świętego, którzy nadal akceptowali poglądy Russella. Doprowadziło to do powstania niezależnego ruchu w roku 1974. Wykłady Pisma Świętego, jak również wszystkie inne pisma nigdy dotąd niewznawiane od śmierci C.T. Russella zostały opublikowane niezależnie od Brzasku, równolegle do innych programów radiowych i telewizyjnych, czasopism, biuletynów, książek i broszur wydawanych przez różne odłamy Badaczy Pisma Świętego niezależnych od Brzasku. W 1992 roku wszystkie pisma Russella, w tym również jego drukowane kazania, artykuły wysyłane do gazet i czasopism, teksty, listy i broszury zostały wydrukowane i zdigitalizowane. Współczesność Dziś Brzask kontynuuje publikację Wykładów Pisma Świętego C.T. Russella, a także wydaje broszury napisane przez różnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Produkuje również programy radiowe i telewizyjne. Aktualnie liczbę członków ruchu trudno oszacować. Przyjmuje się, że w latach 80. XX wieku było ich około 60 000. Kategoria:Wolni Badacze Pisma Świętego Kategoria:Badacze Pisma Świętego